User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 326: Misery Business (2)
Main Plot: Scott/Keith (Scott is on the phone with Angel as he walks to his house) Scott: I told you, I don’t know what’s going on with me and Keith. We had a fight and…we haven’t talked since. Angel: Maybe you two aren’t good together. Keith is being so selfish about all of this. Scott: I know, Angel. I’ve been thinking everything through all day. I just want to get away from it all. Angel: Sorry, I was just making sure you’re okay. Scott: No, thanks. You’re one of the few people left who haven’t ditched me. Angel: Don’t say that, Eliza and Dex will come around. Scott: It doesn’t even matter. I’m just going to go home, binge watch Pretty Little Liars, and forget about this whole shitty week. Angel: Sounds good, I’m here if you need me. Scott: Thanks, boo. (Scott hangs up and walks into his house. His parents are sitting at the table waiting for him and he looks concerned) Scott: What’s going on? Did somebody die or something? Mrs. Taylor: We got a…startling call today… Scott: What? Mr. Taylor: Why is Keith Rossen calling us and saying that you’re gay? And that you’ve been dating him for a month? (Scott gasps and looks scared) Scott: What…what are you- Mr. Taylor: Scott…are you having relations with a boy? Scott: I… (Scott looks speechless as he clenches his fists in anger) Scott: This is not happening… Intro Sub Plot: Zak (Wendy is sitting in front of Mr. Hanson’s desk and Zak is in the office behind them) Mr. Hanson: You said you have information about Zak Ule you have to tell me? Wendy: Yes. He’s 22. I don’t know how he got in here or managed to pose as a 15 year old for this long, but he did it. He also flirted with me and manipulated me into having feelings for someone I thought was younger than they really were… Mr. Hanson: Okay…do you have proof of this? Wendy: He has ID cards in his locker that have his birthdate on them. They’re not fake. Mr. Hanson: I’ll handle this. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Miss McGee. You can get back to class. (Wendy gets up and opens the door, looking angrily at Zak as she passes him by and walks back to class) Mr. Hanson: Mr. Ule, please come in. (Zak takes the chair in front of his desk and Mr. Hanson looks mad) Mr. Hanson: Having relations with a student? Zak: It wasn’t sexual at all, sir. Mr. Hanson: I didn’t hire you to become the next heartthrob of the school, I hired you to get a job done. And so far, you’ve failed to complete the latter. Zak: I’m still working on it. Mr. Hanson: I’m sure you are. Well, finish it quick. Because after it’s done, you’re fired. Zak: You can’t fire me. Mr. Hanson: You were found out by a student. Now, luckily you can get away with this if you just make up a good cover story. But you didn’t do the job you were hired to do. So I’m firing you. Zak: Fine. I’ll get the job done as soon as I can. (Zak starts to get up) Mr. Hanson: And Mr. Ule, you better come up with a damn good cover. No one should know the real reason you’re here. Zak: Fine… (Zak walks out looking pissed as Mr. Hanson rubs his temples and sighs) Third Plot: Moon (Moon and Klaus are making out in an empty classroom) Klaus: You are really good at this. Moon: I get a lot of practice. Klaus: Wait, really? (Moon laughs and puts her hands on his shoulders) Moon: Not at all. Klaus: When can we be together? Moon: I don’t know. I’m afraid to fall too hard for you. I mean, you’re leaving in like 4 months. Klaus: Maybe not. I could convince my family to let me stay. Moon: Really? Klaus: I like America better anyway. Now that I know the language better, I think I fit in nicely. Moon: I think so too. (They kiss again) Klaus: Let me be your boyfriend. Moon: Can you give me a day to think about it? It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, I just don’t want to set myself up for heartbreak. I’ve seen my friends go through it, and it’s not pretty. Klaus: Of course. (They go back to kissing and Jamie passes by the room and sees them) Jamie: Ugh, idiot. (She rolls her eyes and walks away as they continue to kiss) Main Plot: Scott/Keith (Keith is sitting in class with Sophie and Alicia) Keith: Me and you have our dates, we just need to find Alicia a man for spring formal. Alicia: I don’t have to go with a guy, I can just go with friends. Sophie: If you want to be lame. Three weeks to find you a guy is a challenge, but I think we can do it. (Alicia rolls her eyes as Scott charges into the classroom) Scott: What the fuck is wrong with you? Keith: Excuse me? Sophie: What’s wrong, Scott? Scott: This vindictive asshole told my parents about us. He told my parents about me being gay. Keith: Well it’s not like you were ever going to! Alicia: Did you seriously do that, Keith? Keith: Yes. I was helping him. Now he can finally be open and honest with his parents. Scott: As if. They were going to send me to a boot camp! I had to lie and say he was just joking. Sophie: They were going to send you to straight camp? Are you kidding me? Keith: Scott, I- Scott: Don’t talk to me. Whatever we were, it’s over. How could you be so heartless? (Scott walks off and Sophie and Alicia grab their stuff and stand up) Alicia: You took it way too far this time, Keith! Keith: Stop worrying about it, I’ll fix it. Alicia: You just ruined his life, there’s no fixing that. Sophie: Scott doesn’t deserve this shit, hasn’t he been through enough? Especially with you. Alicia: Looks like I’m not the only one going to formal alone. And I’ll have a much better chance of finding a guy. (They walk away and sit at the other end of the class as Keith puts his head on his desk) Sub Plot: Zak (Zak runs to Wendy’s classroom and tries to go up to her) Zak: Wendy please, just hear me out. (Adrianna and Micah jump in front of her and hold Zak back) Micah: Get one step closer to her and I’ll blind you. Adrianna: She doesn’t want to talk to you, pedophile. Zak: I’m not a pedophile. Micah: Your driver’s license says otherwise. Now get the fuck out of here. Zak: Please, just- Micah: Do you remember when I said I’m only a jerk to people who deserve it? You deserve that times 100. Don’t make me hurt you. Adrianna: It’s over, okay? Just stay away from her. Zak: Do you really want me to stay away, Wen? (Wendy is holding back tears from behind her friends and takes a deep breath) Wendy: Y-yes. You scare me. You lied to me. Zak: I’m sorry, but if you just let me explain- Wendy: I’d never date someone who’s 8 years older than me. Never. You manipulated me and I never want to see you again. (Zak starts crying and nods, walking out of the class) Adrianna: Are you okay? (She hugs Wendy who wipes her eyes) Wendy: I’m not going to cry over a creep like him. I promised myself that. (They all sit back down and Zak bumps into Blake in the hallway) Blake: Dude, where were you yesterday? You can’t just not show up when we all meet. (Zak pushes him back) Zak: This stupid fucking gang just ruined my relationship. I’m done. (He storms off as Blake looks confused) Main Plot: Scott/Keith (Caylee is walking in the hallway with Shawn) Shawn: I want to take you out for dinner this week. Caylee: Sh, someone is going to hear you. Shawn: You’re paranoid. Is it a yes? Caylee: Too bad we can’t actually go out anywhere. (She sees Scott crying in a corridor and starts walking towards him) Caylee: Thanks for the homework help, I’ll talk to you later! (Shawn winks as she goes over to Scott) Caylee: What’s wrong? Scott: So much. My parents know about me being gay. Caylee: You told them? Scott: No, Keith did. And when they asked for explanation, I said he was joking just so I didn’t have to go to straight camp. Caylee: Straight camp? Are you kidding me? Scott, they’re going to find out eventually. It was pretty awful what Keith did, but maybe he was kind of helping you in some weird way. Scott: I knew I was going to have to make this decision, whether to tell them or not, but not now! Things are way too complicated for any more drama to come into the picture. (Caylee hugs him) Caylee: How tiring is it to live a lie the second you step foot in your house? Scott: Very tiring. Caylee: So you tell them the truth, they try to send you to straight camp, you refuse, they’re bitter for a while, but then they get over it after a while. It’ll all be okay, Scott. Scott: And what if it doesn’t work out that smoothly? Caylee: Then you have good judgment to know what to do then. Scott: All I’ve wanted for a long time is for my parents to accept me. Maybe they will. They just need time. Caylee: Exactly. And you have all of us to go to if things get tough. Scott: Yeah, but not the one person I really really want a hug from. Caylee: Dex will get the sense knocked into him soon enough. And when he does, I’m sure he’ll make all this up to you with infinite hugs. Scott: Maybe. Caylee: But honestly, I think you can do better than him. Friends don’t ditch friends because of their girlfriend’s pathetic jealousy. Scott: Yeah, I guess. Caylee: Listen, I know things have been really tough for you lately. But things are going to get better. Soon. You should be proud of all you’ve gotten through. This is just another hurdle to jump, but you’ve already almost finished the race. You can do this. Scott: You’re right. I’m just going to face my parents and trust that they’ll realize I’m still their son. (He hugs her and picks up his things) Scott: I can do this. (He walks away and starts to look less confident) Third Plot: Moon (Jamie sits down at her lunch table and Jamie follows) Jamie: Saw you with that foreign creeper today. Making out in a classroom, classy. Moon: Excuse me? Why were you spying on me? Jamie: I wasn’t. All I had to do was pass by and I could see you two. (Julia rolls her eyes) Julia: Here we go again. Jamie: You can’t be with a senior, especially one who’s going back to Europe after the semester! Moon: You don’t control my life, Jamie. He’s going to stay here. He’ll be 18 and can make his own decisions. He can get a visa and everything. Jamie: You guys aren’t a fairytale, things don’t work out that nicely. Moon: Just because you and Jeremy didn’t work out, doesn’t mean me and Klaus won’t. Danielle: Okay, settle down you two. Julia: Yeah, Jamie. Why don’t we sit somewhere else today? Jamie: I’m just trying to help you, Moon! Stop being a bitch! Moon: I don’t need help from an alcoholic, thanks. (Moon goes back to eating and Jamie’s jaw drops) Jamie: What did you just say? Moon: So Danielle, where’d you get that top? (Jamie grabs the milk off Julia’s lunch tray and pours it on Moon’s head) Moon: What the fuck?! This is going to spoil!! Jamie: Karma’s a bitch, bitch. (Jamie storms off as everyone looks shocked) Danielle: I always keep spare clothes in my locker, let’s go. Before it starts to smell. (Danielle leads Moon down the hall) Moon: She’s not gonna get away with this… Danielle: Maybe you two should just chill. She’s your sister. Moon: She’s ruined my life so many times. Ruined friendships. Made me feel so insignificant compared to her. And I’m done with it. Danielle: Whatever you say. I just don’t want to be around when everything explodes. Moon: Neither should Jamie… Main Plot: Scott/Keith (Keith walks up to his locker and sees Wyatt waiting there) Keith: The fuck do you want? Wyatt: Outing people again, I hear? Keith: This is none of your damn business. Get out of my way. Wyatt: It is my business. Because my family forces me to go to reparative therapy now. And that’s your fault. Keith: How is it my fault? That other bitch was the one who outed you in front of the entire school. Wyatt: Because my sister already had suspicions when you outed me. I could have convinced her it was a rumor if it was only Candace who outed me, but not after 2 people did. Keith: I don’t want to talk to you, okay? So please get the fuck out of my way. (Keith nudges Wyatt out of the way and he slaps Keith across the face) Wyatt: I liked you. And you dropped me like I was nothing. Keith: Sorry I didn’t want to be anyone’s dirty laundry. Wyatt: You’re the biggest prick I’ve ever met. The second something doesn’t go your way, you do whatever you can to fix that. You don’t care who you hurt. As long as you come out on top. Keith: Shut up! (Everyone starts staring at them) Wyatt: I’m going to make sure no one ever makes the mistake of trying to be with you like I did. And that other guy. You’re a despicable human being. (Wyatt leaves and Keith angrily goes into his locker and gets his things) Keith: This will all be over in a couple days, just don’t let it get to you, Keith. (He takes a deep breath as he shuts his locker and goes to class) Sub Plot: Zak (Zak walks up to somebody’s front door and knocks) Zak: Please be home… (Candace opens the door and looks confused) Candace: What the fuck are you doing at my house? Zak: I would have talked to you at school, but you’re suspended. Candace: Okay…what do you want? Zak: I need you to talk to Wendy for me. Candace: About what? Must be pretty important if you skipped school and came all the way here just to ask me. Zak: I’m not giving up on the girl I love… She found out something…I wanted to keep secret. And it looks really bad, but I just want to explain it to her. Candace: Well what is it? Zak: It’ll take forever to explain. Candace: Sounds juicy. Come in and tell me and I’ll talk to Wendy for you. Zak: Deal. (He looks surprised as he walks into her house) Third Plot: Moon (Moon walks inside her house and sees her mom standing there) Mrs. Stellar: Is there something you want to tell me, Moon? Moon: What are you talking about? Mrs. Stellar: Jamie told us about you dating a German senior? Moon: Of course she did. We’re not even dating. Mrs. Stellar: I’m sorry hon, but you can’t date him! It’s crazy. Moon: Mom- Mrs. Stellar: That’s my final decision. I’m sorry. Jamie: Yeah, Moon. So sorry. (Jamie smirks and Moon drops her bag and stomps over to Jamie) Moon: Hey Mom, there’s something you should know about Jamie too, since we’re getting all personal! Jamie: Shut the fuck up! Mrs. Stellar: What is going on here?! Moon: That’s not water in that bottle, is it Jamie? (Jamie looks upset as Kate looks confused) Moon: Is it! (Moon grabs the water bottle and sniffs it) Moon: Smells like vodka to me, Jamie! Mrs. Stellar: What?! (Kate runs over and smells the water bottle) Mrs. Stellar: Why are you taking mine and your father’s booze to school with you?! Moon: That’s not your guys’ booze, she finished that a long time ago. Who knows where she got that from. How many empty booze bottles are in your room, Jamie? Jamie: SHUT UP! Mrs. Stellar: Both of you, sh! I’m getting a migraine. Jamie, have you been drinking? Jamie: A little but- Moon: She’s basically an alcoholic, Mom. She ditched her SAT because she was too drunk. Mrs. Stellar: WHAT! Jamie: How do you even know that?! Moon: Who do you think Julia called when she couldn’t find you? Mrs. Stellar: Let’s check out your room, Jamie. Come with me. (They both go into Jamie’s room) Jamie: Mom, please. You have to understand. (Moon smiles and goes into her room, closing the door) Moon: Oops, looks like me and Klaus are yesterday’s news. (She face times him and he answers after two rings) Klaus: Hey, beautiful. Moon: Yes. I do want to be your girlfriend. Klaus: Seriously? Moon: Looks like all the obstacles are out of the way. Klaus: I was worried you were going to say no. Moon: Never. It’s always yes with you. (They both smile and Moon giggles) Main Plot: Scott/Keith (Scott walks into his house and goes straight into the living room where his parents are watching TV) Scott: I’m gay. Mr. Taylor: Wh-what? (His mother turns off the TV and they both stare at him) Mrs. Taylor: You just told us yesterday you weren’t. You lied? Scott: Can you blame me? I don’t want to go to therapy or talk to a pastor or anything like that. Because there’s nothing wrong with me. Mr. Taylor: There obviously is. Man shall not lie with man. It’s right in the bible. Scott: God also said all men are equal. And he loves everybody. Yet, you guys always seem to forget about those verses. Mrs. Taylor: We want to help you, Scott. Get back on the right path. But you need to let us. Scott: I don’t need any help. This isn’t something you can change. I was born this way and just like I can’t change my eye color, I can’t change this either. Mr. Taylor: Wow, you’re so far gone…we had no idea you were this…delusional. Scott: Excuse me? Mr. Taylor: You’re obviously going to therapy, there’s no doubt about that. We have to fix this. Scott: I’m NOT going to therapy. Mrs. Taylor: Do you expect me to go to a wedding where you marry a man? That’s not even a wedding, it’s a travesty. Scott: You’re my mom, so yes…I do expect you to do that. (Scott starts tearing up as his parents look upset) Mr. Taylor: How many people know about this? Scott: Everybody at school. And they’re all okay with it. Mrs. Taylor: Oh my god, what do the other parents think of us. For having a GAY son! Mr. Taylor: He’s not gay, hon. He’s very very troubled and confused and needs to be back on the right back to righteousness Scott: WHY DON’T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND! Mr. Taylor: You’re going to therapy, deal with it. Scott: I’d rather BURN than go to some shitty therapist telling me everything about me is wrong. Mr. Taylor: THEN GET OUT! Scott: What? Mr. Taylor: GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! Scott: Dad… (Scott starts crying as his mom covers her face) Mr. Taylor: I will NOT have a gay son! I refuse! You’re filthy. Disgusting. Scott: Mommy, please. You can’t just get rid of me. (Scott starts sobbing and tries to hug his mom, but she backs away and silently sobs) Mr. Taylor: Go get your stuff, you nasty little faggot. (Scott looks painfully at his father through his tears who then gets very close to his face) Mr. Taylor: Get. Out. (Scott backs away into his room) Scott: Mom… Mrs. Taylor: You heard your father. Mr. Taylor: I’m not his father. I’m just a clueless man who raised an abomination. We’ll have to have a priest bless this house once he leaves… (They walk away as Scott’s legs give out and he falls onto his floor, sobbing) Scott: Why… (He continues to painfully sob) Sub Plot: Zak (Wendy walks into the Hub and sees Candace sitting at a table, so she hesitantly joins her) Wendy: Why’d you want to meet me here? Candace: Zak came to visit me today. Wendy: I don’t want to- Candace: Just hear me out, okay? Wendy: Fine… Candace: He doesn’t want to lose you, Wendy. All he wants is to explain himself. I mean, it’s honestly not as bad as you think. He’s not some stalker who posed as a teen to get to you or any shit like that. Wendy: What explanation could he possibly have that would make this okay? Candace: Listen…before you found out about all of this, did he make you happy whenever you saw him? Wendy: …Yes. Candace: And did you picture yourselves getting married and having kids? Wendy: Doesn’t every high school girl? Candace: Exactly. He didn’t want to keep all of this from you. But he had no other choice. If you just hear him out…you’ll understand. Wendy: Candace, I- Candace: He really loves you. Wendy: I know he does… (They both sit in silence for a few moments) Wendy: Why are you helping me? Candace: Because I owe you about ten thousand favors. Wendy: True. I’ll let him explain. But I’m not guaranteeing anything. Candace: Obviously. (Candace grabs her bag and starts to leave) Candace: Just listen to your heart and not what everyone else is saying. (She leaves and Zak comes out of the bathroom) Wendy: You’re here… Zak: Thanks for staying… (Candace winks at him as she walks out and he sits down) Zak: There’s a lot you don’t know. Stuff that nobody knows. Wendy: I figured… Zak: I’m not a 15 year old high schooler named Zak Ule. I’m a 22 year old undercover police officer named Peter Benson. (Wendy’s eyes go wide and she can’t speak) Zak: I was hired by Mr. Hanson and the school to investigate a gang going on in Clearwater. The Front Line. A lot of people who go to Clearwater High are in it. Wendy: So that’s why you’re at a high school… Zak: I came to town and “joined” them last year and then enrolled here as a freshman to stay and work from the inside. Wendy: So…you’ve been in a gang this whole time. Zak: Not really, but yes. I sell drugs and do all that stuff, but the police know who I am and that I’m only doing it to find the bigger drug cartel that this gang is working with. Wendy: Oh my god… Zak: I had to act like a normal student. Make friends, take tests, do homework, all that stuff. But I never actually expected to fall for someone… Wendy: Of course you didn’t. Why would you? Why didn’t you tell this to me from the start. Save me from all this pain now? Why would you keep this from me?! Zak: I don’t know! I really wish I hadn’t. It was stupid. I just wanted you to want me. Wendy: I’m uh…going to go. Zak: Can I just- (He tries to take her hand, but she yanks it back) Wendy: Peter, no. Zak: Please call me Zak. Wendy: I’d rather just call you nothing, okay? (She walks out and Zak looks heartbroken) Main Plot: Scott/Keith (Scott is sitting in the park alone on a bench with two briefcases and pulls out his phone) Scott: Please pick up… (He hears the answering machine start and begins to cry again) Eliza: Hi, you’ve reached Dex’s phone. He’s probably busy with me, but he’ll get back to you later. Maybe. Leave a message! (He hangs up and buries his face in his hands, crying) Scott: Oh, god. (He calls someone else) Angel: Hello? Scott: Angel, I need help. Angel: Are you crying, what’s going on, Scott? Scott: I don’t have a home anymore. Can I…just stay with you tonight? I have nowhere else to go. Angel: Oh my god, of course! Where are you? Scott: In the middle of the park. Angel: Stay there, we’ll be there to pick you up in a few. It’ll all be okay, Scott. Scott: Somehow, I’m not so sure of that this time… (He hangs up and lays down on the bench) Third Plot: Moon (Moon walks into school holding Klaus’ hand the next day and Julia walks up to her) Julia: Hey, what’s going on with Jamie? I tried to text her and call her, but she’s not answering. Is she here? Moon: She’s staying home today. Someone might have told our parents about her love affair with Jack Daniels. Julia: Moon, seriously? I know she went way too far with the whole milk thing, but you might have just ruined her life. Moon: How? My parents are going to send her to rehab. Get her the help she needs. She’s not going to stop on her own, you know that. Julia: Rehab? Oh my god… Moon: I’m sorry… Julia: Just a year ago, I would have thought it would be me being sent to rehab…not Jamie. What happened to her? She suddenly just got so…you know. Moon: Jeremy must have really done a number on her heart. Julia: There has to be more… Moon: Well whatever reason, I’m sure she’ll work it out in rehab. (Moon and Klaus walk off and Julia looks upset) Sub Plot: Zak (Zak is sitting in Mr. Hanson’s office again) Zak: You needed to see me? Mr. Hanson: How long do you think it will take to find the leader of the drug cartel? Zak: I’m close. Really close. Less than a month. Mr. Hanson: Good. I filed a report with the police about your less than stellar job at what I hired you to do. Looks like this will be your last job as an undercover cop. I’m sorry. Zak: I guess it’s deserved… Mr. Hanson: What ever made you think it was a good idea to have a relationship with a student? Zak: Nothing did. I knew it was wrong. But some people…are just worth it… Mr. Hanson: Well…I hope it works out for you? Zak: I doubt it will, but thanks. (He walks out and Mr. Hanson rolls his eyes) Third Plot: Moon (Jamie barges into the school looking furious and spots Moon at her locker) Jamie: I hate you. Moon: Don’t hate me, hate yourself for becoming an alcoholic in the first place. Jamie: I was going to get better on my own. Now I’m being sent to fucking rehab! Moon: No you weren’t. You’re a mess and you need help. You should be thanking me. Jamie: Thanking you? As if. I never want to speak to you ever again…we’re not sisters and we’re not family. We’re nothing… Moon: How mature. Like I care, you made my life hell anyways. Jamie: You’re not understanding me. We’re not sisters and we never were. Moon: What are you talking about? Jamie: Look at these. (Jamie hands Moon papers that she sees are adoption forms filled out with Jamie’s name) Moon: No… Jamie: You told Mom I was drinking because of a break up? I had reasons that you didn’t even try to look into or ask about. You just assumed. Moon: Jamie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Jamie: I didn’t either. But you don’t have to be sorry. Because we’re nothing. Not sisters. Not family. We’re just stuck under the same roof. (Jamie snatches the forms back and walks back out of the school as Moon covers her mouth with her hand and leans against her locker) Moon: God, I fucked up… Sub Plot: Zak (Zak walks up to Wendy at her locker) Zak: I understand if you don’t want to talk to me or…whatever. But our relationship status on Facebook is still in a relationship. I just…need some closure if this is it. Wendy: I’ll change it later. Zak: So…we’re over… Wendy: I’m sorry… Zak: Can you please just answer one thing? Wendy: Yeah… Zak: Did you love me? (Wendy wipes a tear out of her eye and closes her locker) Wendy: I did…and I still do. But we can’t be together, Zak. I’m a naïve 14 year old girl. And you’re a grown 22 year old man. We’re just not meant to work out. Zak: Okay…can I still talk to you sometimes? Wendy: Sometimes. But wait until I talk to you first. Zak: Okay. (She kisses his cheek and walks away and he turns and watches her) Zak: There goes…the most perfect girl I’ll ever meet… (He sighs and turns in the opposite direction, going to his next class) Main Plot: Scott/Keith (Scott and Angel walk into school together and tons of people walk up to them) Angel: Guys, please give the boy some space. (They go to his locker and she puts her hand on his shoulder) Scott: Am I going to have to explain this a thousand times? Angel: You don’t have to tell anybody anything if you don’t want to. Scott: Yeah…thanks again, Angel. Angel: Things have been lonely in my house anyways since my dad left. It’ll be like one, long sleepover! (Scott smiles and hugs her, seeing Keith coming their way) Scott: Get out of here, this could get ugly… (Angel walks away and glares at Keith as she passes him by) Keith: I uh…heard what happened. Scott: Everybody did. Keith: I never meant for that to happen. Scott: You sure? Because I think deep down, you really did. Or else you wouldn’t have told my parents in the first place. Keith: No. I’m not a good guy, Scott. But I’m not evil. (Scott slams his locker hard and starts to leave) Scott: Could have fooled me. (Keith rubs his head and is then pushed into a locker by Olivia) Olivia: I warned you… Keith: Olivia, please. I just- Olivia: You need to pay for what you’ve done. I’m not letting you get off scotch-free. Keith: I’m sure you won’t. Olivia: I hope you realize one day that hurting other people doesn’t make you feel any better about yourself. (Olivia leaves and Keith rolls his eyes and smirks, walking down the hallway as people stare at him and give him dirty looks) Keith: And what if it does? 'NEXT WEEK' Micah: I’m sure he wants to murder me. Candace: So do a lot of people. REVENGE Danielle: You just got back and you’re already planning something? Ethan: I’ve been planning for a while, now it’s time to act. (Ethan and Micah are going head to head in lacrosse) IS Olivia: We can’t just embarrass him, he has to pay. Angel: We’re taking this way too far! (Keith is taking a nude photo) SWEET Jamie: I’m not going to rehab… Caylee: Sweetie, you need help. Jamie: No…I need to get out of this town and away from everyone in it. (Jamie is packing a suitcase) NEW EPISODE “I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts